Notebook computers, convertible computers that can serve both as desktop and notebooks, notebooks and tablets having interconvertability, combinations thereof, clamshell style mobile phones and clamshell-style electronics of all kinds typically may have screens that are hinged to a base portion. The screen may or may not be detachable. In use such devices are typically in an open clamshell position. Because such form factors tend to have a majority of the weight in a screen portion these clamshell devices tend to be top-heavy and unstable. Clamshell devices may tip over backward in some cases due to this instability. Conventional solutions to prevent tipping include adding weight to a base portion and/or positioning the screen toward a center of the keyboard which reduces keyboard and touchpad footprint.